


Life is pain

by Hoothootowls



Category: House M.D.
Genre: Based on the episode where House yelled at Taub about how "LIFE IS PAIN", Gen, He yells at Taub, House is angry, Suicidal Thoughts, Wilson has cancer so he gives up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-09
Updated: 2015-09-09
Packaged: 2018-04-19 21:25:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4761587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hoothootowls/pseuds/Hoothootowls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>House can't stand the thought of Wilson giving up so easily just because he's scared of pain when he lived most of his life in pain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Life is pain

"LIFE IS PAIN! I WAKE UP EVERY MORNING I'M I PAIN! I GO TO WORK IN PAIN! YOU KNOW HOW MANY TIMES I'VE WANTED TO JUST GIVE UP? HOW MANY TIMES I'VE THOUGHT ABOUT ENDING IT?"

The area shifted into an uncomfortable silence.

"I've sat down and stared down at my pills reminding myself how easy it would be to take a few extra and I'd pass out and not wake up again." he shook his bottle for effect. "I've looked down from a building deciding if I wanted to take that one step. I've been in many situations where I could have just given up."

On lookers feel shocked and pity for someone who is suicidal, coworkers can't really manage to make eye contact because they were aware of House's pain but never really cared.

It's harder to ignore someone's feelings when they're screaming about it.

"I live my life in pain everyday! And so far I've never completely given up! So I'm fucking sorry if I can't stand to watch my BEST FRIEND! Actually my ONLY friend die because he gave up on his very first taste of pain!" House's glare dared Taub to say something, anything.

Taub couldn't find any words.

"Don't try to make me feel guilty for walking away from that." Disgust and hate were clear in House's voice. It made Taub's voice harder to come out. "I'm sorry." He barely managed to blurt out.

"Shut up." Ignoring Taubs hurt expression House continued "And you people!" He directed his glare behind Taub "Just look away and mind your own business." he didn't even try to hide his anger before he continued walking down the hall.

No one had the guts to stop him.


End file.
